Fils de la Mort
by Asrial
Summary: Il est né de rien, il a revetu l'or, il est mort pour celui qui était tout a ses yeux. Mani X alba en filigrane mais ce n'est pas le coeur de l'histoire
1. Prologue

Fils de la Mort

Prologue

Je m'appelle Frederick.

Je suis né à Poisieux, un tout petit village de France, perdu entre La Ferté et Issoudin.

Je suis né il y a 36 ans et je vais mourir dans quelques secondes.

Ma jambe coupée me fait mal, mon bras démolit aussi.

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je vais donner une chance à mon maître, mon père de cœur a défaut de par le sang de parvenir à son but.

Puis je l'attendrais dans la mort avant de rejoindre mon aimé.

Je suis Frederick  
Juste le fils d'un simple paysan né au bon moment, au bon endroit et qui a apprit qu'il n'était pas un simple déchet.

Ceux qui me connaissent Manigoldo, Brigand.

Un nom que je chéris. Un nom que ma offert ma déesse après que Sage m'ai rendu ma vie.

Ceci est ma vie.


	2. Chapter 1

Fils de la mort

Chapitre 1

Campagne

Le petit garçon sortit du poulailler en riant, une grosse pour derrière lui le poursuivant.

Un petit panier de paille au bras, il referma la porte en bois au bec de l'animal caquetant avant de porter son butin à sa mère.

"- Maman ! J'ai les œufs !"

La dite maman prit le panier avec un sourire fatigué.

"- C'est bien fred. Maintenant, va aider ton père."

L'enfant, trop enthousiaste et énergique pour cette fin de journée, se rua dans l'étable pour aider son père à nettoyer la paille de la vache de la famille.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, le bambin ne parvenait jamais à s'épuiser assez pour aller se coucher en même temps que des deux frères à peine plus vieux que lui.

Ils étaient onze enfants pour l'instant. Deux étaient plus jeune que lui, un autre n'allait pas tarder à naître. L'aîné des enfants allait se marier dans l'année et s'installer dans la petite maison qu'il était en train de construire de l'autre coté du chemin. Ses frères les plus âgés l'aidaient ainsi que les frères de sa future, une gamine du village.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici.

Une dizaine de fermes, une église, un petit étang poissonneux en contrebas du champ de blé du père Alamo où les gamins passaient le plus clair de leur temps quand ils n'aidaient pas aux travaux de la ferme et un petit lavoir.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ils ne souffraient pas de la faim et ils avaient un toit. Que demander de plus ?

Frederick raccompagna son père à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ils avaient une grande pièce principale avec dans un coin, un lit clos ou dormait le père de sa mère et dans l'autre, de petites bergères où dormaient les plus jeunes enfants, non loin de la chaleur de la cheminée. Tous les autres dormaient au dessus de l'étable, réchauffés par la chaleur des bêtes.

"- Maman ! Y a quoi a manger ?"

La mère du bambin soupira.  
Son fils avait tout le temps faim.

Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait ni où il mettait tout ce qu'il avalait.

Elle toussa un peu.  
Depuis quelques jours, elle était patraque. Depuis qu'elle avait été à Issoudun, distant d'une vingtaine de kilomètre et qu'elle avait acheté une longueur de toile de jute à un marchand ambulant en fait.

Les pommettes roses, elle cassa les œufs frais dans un bol de terre, y ajouta des pluches d'herbes des bois, quelques couennes de lards qui restaient dans un pot puis jeta le tout dans la grand poêle que son maris lui avait offert pour leur mariage.

Un énorme pain de ménage, de la bière brassée par la mère de son époux, des fraises des bois et du fromage de chèvre issus de leur deux biques….ils n'étaient pas riches, mais ils n'étaient pas pauvres non plus. Ils avaient de la chance, tout simplement.

Les œufs se mirent a grésiller dans la poêle.

Très vite attirés par l'odeur alléchée, la famille au complet se pressa autour de la lourde table de bois.

Le repas fut expédié avant que chacun ne gagne son lit.

Sauf le petit Fred.

Assis sur le pas de la porte, le corps brûlant d'une énergie sans cesse renouvelée, il ne s'apaisait vraiment qu'un regardant les étoiles.

Un bruit de chute derrière lui le fit bondir à l'intérieur de la maison.

Malgré le milieu de la nuit, sa mère reprisait encore du linge.

"- MAMAN !"

Son cri réveilla son père.

Recroquevillée sur le sol, la fermière respirait difficilement.

Le petit garçon avait les yeux secs.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer mais ne le pouvait plus.

Quelque chose s'était cassée lorsque sa maman était morte.  
Elle avait été la première.  
A présent, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que le prêtre, lui aussi visiblement malade, ne mette quelqu'un en terre.

De la grande famille de Frederik, il ne restait plus que son père, l'une de ses sœurs aînées, le bébé et lui.

Tous les autres reposaient en terre, a coté de son premier grand frère que le prêtre enterrait avec sa future épouse.

La peste avait frappée sans distinction avec la brutalité d'une charge de cavalerie.

Le village entier avait été massacré. Dans les villages alentours, les pertes étaient identiques.

Tous avaient en commun les achats faits à un camelot d'Issoudun.

Si les familles n'avaient pas été à ce point détruites, nul doute qu'elles se seraient lancées à la poursuite de cet assassin ignorant.

Mais là n'était pas le temps.  
Pour l'instant, il fallait enterrer les morts, tenter de sauver les vivants et surveiller les mourants.

Fred jeta un regard vide à son père. Lui aussi était malade.

Le petit garçon n'arrivait même pas à s'inquiéter davantage.

Il était trop jeune pour comprendre. En tout cas, c'était ce que son père voulait croire.

L'enfant avait été malade, comme les autres. Mais une monstrueuse poussée de fièvre de deux jours lui avait sauvé la vie. La peste qui marquait son corps de taches noires avait régressée puis disparu. Le prêtre le surveillait depuis comme la maladie elle-même. Nul enfant ne pouvait générer une telle fièvre et survivre.

Désespérés, certains paysans avaient tentés de sauver leur progéniture en imitant ce qui avait probablement sauvé la vie du petit.

La fièvre ajoutée aux pierres brûlantes placées autours des malades avaient achevé les mourants en quelques minutes.

A présent que le nombre de morts se raréfiait, faute de combattants, certains cherchaient un bouc émissaire. Qui mieux que cet enfant éclatant de santé ? Tous les autres étaient morts.  
Là était la patte du Malin, à tout le moins !

Le prêtre s'emmêla soudain la langue dans sa prière avant de s'écrouler à son tour, terrassé.

On l'emmena rapidement à son presbytère.

Fred conduisit son père et sa sœur a leur maison vide. Dans ses bras, le petit corps du bébé refroidissait lentement.

Il coucha son père et sa sœur puis s'assit devant la cheminée froide.

Ils étaient peu nombreux mais de plusieurs villages.

Ils étaient tous malades.

Ils hurlaient avec l'énergie du désespoir que les mourants peuvent générer.

Le père de Fred était mort, comme les autres.

Il avait été enterré dans la grande fosse commune ou on jetait les corps depuis la mort du prêtre.

Le bébé aussi était mort.

Il ne restait plus que lui, brûlant de santé, et sa sœur, brûlante de fièvre.

Et les gens…

De l'autre coté de la porte de la ferme, ils hurlaient.

Ils voulaient purger le démon qui les anéantissait.

Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas.

Sa sœur le serrait contre lui, terrifiée.

"- Passe par la bergerie ! Va-t-en !"

Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas.

Dans la bergerie, il n'y avait plus que les cadavres des chèvres en train ne finir de pourrir. La peste c'était aussi attaqué aux animaux. Le village entier, la région entière sombrait lentement dans la mort.

Une première torche fracassa la fenêtre protégée par un tissu huilé qui s'enflamma comme de l'étoupe.

Fred glapit de peur.

De sa petite force, il tenta de tirer sa sœur avec lui.

Ils devaient partir !

Elle le repoussa.

"- Non… Va-y. Je vais les calmer et je te rattraperais."

L'enfant finit par céder.

Le feu gagnait et il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa sœur à cause de sa désobéissance.

Il fila vers la bergerie.

Il ne grimaça même pas aux colonnes de mouches qu'il dérangea en passant au milieu des animaux morts.

La foret n'était pas loin et les villageois trop peu nombreux pour encercler la maison.

Il n'entendit pas sa sœur hurler lorsque les villageois la repoussèrent dans la petite ferme avant d'y mettre le feu entièrement pour purger le Malin de leur village.

Il était revenu le lendemain.  
Sa sœur ne l'avait pas rejointe.

Il avait trouvé sa maison brûlée jusqu'aux moellons et le squelette de sa sœur recroquevillé contre la porte qu'elle avait tenté d'ouvrir alors que le feu la dévorait vive.

Son cœur était sec.

Frederik s'accroupit dans les cendres encore chaudes sans en sentir la chaleur.

Les villageois étaient partis.

Leur forfait commis, chacun était retourné chez lui pour y mourir.

L'enfant s'assit sur le sol.

Les yeux sec, le regard mort, il se mit a se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Ce n'est que lorsque la pluie noya le sol à sa place qu'il leva la tête.

Combien de temps avait passé ? Il n'en savait rien.

Lentement, le petit garçon de pas encore cinq ans se releva.

Une à une, il visita les maisons du village.

Mort

Mort

Morts…

Ils étaient tous morts….

D'une main faible, il attrapa du pain sur une table, du saucisson sur une autre.

Il se mit à grignoter avant de retourner a la faible protection des murs de sa maison.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un phosphène bleu se posa sur son épaule qu'il sourit.

"- Bonjour grande sœur."

La petite boule bleue voleta autours de lui encore un moment puis disparue.


	3. Chapter 2

Fils de la mort

Chapitre 2

L'Auberge Rouge

NDas : je modifie très légèrement le passage sur la rencontre entre mani et Sage du manga, mais vraiment trois fois rien.

L'enfant se recroquevilla dans son nid.

Lorsque les cendres du village avaient enfin cessées de fumer, il était revenu.

L'esprit vide, il avait rassemblé ce qu'il avait trouvé pour s'installer dans les ruines de ce qui avait été sa maison.

Avec le temps, il s'était installé un nid presque confortable, suffisamment pour ne pas avoir froid l'hiver.

Il avait eut de la chance d'ailleurs.

La foudre avait frappé le petit bois près de l'étang. Un arbre avait prit feu. Le petit avait repoussé sa peur pour aller avec un reste de bougie chercher une flamme.

Il aurait pu s'installer dans une des maisons abandonnées maintenant que le village était déserté. Mais il n'avait pas osé. Il avait trop peur. Il y avait trop de monde dans les maisons vides.  
Le premier hiver avait été très dur. Il avait cru mourir de froid a plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois qu'il avait pensé lâcher l'affaire, une chaleur douce et féminine l'avait enveloppé et encouragé. Une nuit de plus, juste une de plus…. Le petit y avait presque retrouvé la présence de sa mère.

L'hiver était passé.

Peu désireux de revivre pareil cauchemar, le petit garçon mûrit trop vite avait prit sur lui de se construire un vrai nid.

Il y avait creusé le sol, mit des planches, de la paille qu'il allait chercher dans les champs laissés à l'abandon et qui repoussaient chichement d'une année sur l'autre pour s'isoler du froid.

Il détruisait les niches et les poulaillers vides pour faire brûler son feu depuis quatre hivers.

Pour se nourrir, il se servait dans les potagers abandonnés et dans les vergers. Il sautait dans l'étang pour pêcher brochets et carpes qu'il dévorait a moitié crus, incapable de cuisiner. Parfois, il allait courir dans les bois et attrapait des oiseaux, trouvait des nids ou piégeait des écureuils. Petit a petit, il avait oublié ses frères et sœurs, ses parents….

Il restait juste le soir à parler avec les phosphènes qui se rassemblaient autour de lui, comme affamés de sa présence.

Il s'endormait sans réfléchir, juste pour passer une nuit de plus.

De temps en temps, par contre, a sa grande irritation, des gens passaient par le village.

Au début, personne n'avait osé. Ils avaient trop peur de la maladie. Mais avec le temps qui passaient, les gens oubliaient et traversaient le village.

Un homme avait même voulu s'installer mais comme les autres, il n'était pas resté. Ses os pourrissaient dans un potager, sous des carottes et des navets.  
Comme les autres.

Le petit garçon ne voulait pas qu'on vienne chez lui.

Le village était à lui.

Pourtant, avec le temps, il avait laissé des gens passer sans les tuer. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal aux familles, aux femmes ou aux enfants.

Les hommes seuls, par contre…. Ils avaient en général de quoi améliorer son ordinaire. Il pouvait prendre leurs vêtures et souvent, ils avaient des couvertures ou de objets utiles, comme le couteau qu'il avait prit sur le cadavre de l'homme qu'il avait tué quelques heures plus tôt.

Avec un sourire un peu fou, le gamin de sept ans faisait tourner et retourner devant les flammes la lame qu'il avait arraché a sa victime. L'arme se parait de magnifiques couleurs sous les éclats rougeoyants du feu.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, l'enfant arracha son pic en bois de terre. La viande était cuite !

Il mordit dedans sans se soucier de la graisse qui coulait sur son menton ou ses mains. La cuisse était toujours le morceau qu'il préférait. C'était à la fois moelleux et roboratif. Le plus dur était de découper l'articulation du fémur. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse conserver sa viande plus de quelques jours. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Le potager donnait des légumes énormes grâce aux cadavres. Qu'ils aient une patte en moins ou non… Quelle importance.

Repus, l'enfant jeta les restes d'os humain dans un trou qu'il reboucha avant de se rouler en boule sous la couverture toute neuve et de s'endormir.

Comme toutes les nuits, il rêva

################

Le Trou.

Il était devant et en fixait le fond sans rien voir, comme toujours.

Pourtant, cette fois, le rêve n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Sage avait toujours été terrifié par le trou depuis qu'il avait vu son maître tomber dedans en sauvant sa vie et celle de son jumeau.

Sa mort avait été un accident.

Sage venait de fêter ses 17 ans, le lendemain de celui de son frère.

Ils étaient jumeaux certes, mais les hasards du calendrier et de l'accouchement les avaient fait naître à 18h et une journée d'intervalle. Sage venait donc d'ouvrir le cadeau préparé par son maître lorsqu'Ils leur étaient tombés dessus. L'ennemi… les Spectres…..

Leur maître et eux s'étaient réfugiés au bord du Trou. Le combat avait été long et douloureux. Leur premier combat… A l'époque, ils étaient des apprentis, juste des apprentis… un des spectres l'avait brutalement poussé en tombant dans le Trou.

Son maître avait plongé à leur suite. Il avait eut le temps d'attraper l'adolescent par le poignet pour le rejeter en haut du trou. Si Hakurei ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il serait retombé, mais son jumeau avait été là  
Ils avaient vu leur maître disparaître.

Mourir….

Ils étaient revenus au Sanctuaire en larmes et traumatisés.

Hakurei ne pouvait plus s'approcher da l'armure d'or du Cancer sans hurler de terreur. Le pope de l'époque, le vieillard, ancêtre de la famille Borgia avait donné l'armure d'argent de l'autel à Hakurei. Lui avait prit l'or.

Sa peur n'était pas terreur de son jumeau….

Et voila qu'il rêvait depuis quelques mois du Trou.

Il s'était débarrassé de ce cauchemar depuis des années pourtant… mais le rêve n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Il ne revoyait pas Nicolaï, son maître, plonger à sa suite et sauver sa vie.

Non… il était juste sur le bord du trou, un enfant sans visage près de lui qui fixait le fond, comme lui.

Mais l'enfant avait le Cancer sur ses épaules….

Un enfant…  
De six ou sept ans…

Qui était là…  
Comme pour lui….

Le pope s'éveilla en sursaut.

Son élève l'attendait quelque part.

Enfin.

####################

Fred se réveilla en sursaut.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de ce Trou sans fond.

Plus d'une fois, il avait été tenté de sauter dedans.

Pourtant, à chaque fois, une présence l'en avait empêché. Une présence différente de celle qui l'avait réchauffé le premier hiver. La présence était masculine, emplie de bonté mais indéniablement mâle.

Avec un soupir, l'enfant quitta son nid.

Il rongea ses derniers morceaux de viande avant de descendre à l'étang pour se laver un peu.

Il ferait chaud aujourd'hui. Il pourrait en profiter pour noyer ses puces et se laver un peu.

Concentré uniquement sur le moment présent, l'enfant sauta dans l'eau claire en effrayant quelques poissons. Sans réfléchir, il en attrapa deux par les ouies qu'il jeta sur la rive.

Il barbota un peu avant d'ôter ses vêtements qu'il frotta avec du sable avant de les rincer.

L'enfant prit une grande inspiration avant de s'asseoir au fond de l'eau.

Les yeux ouverts, il observa les poissons venir l'effleurer, les têtards progresser a coups de queue, les herbes s'agiter lentement dans l'eau… plus d'une fois il avait été tenté de prendre une grande inspiration d'eau, pour voir, pour mourir, lui aussi.

Mais jamais il ne l'avait fait.  
Quelque chose lui disait d'attendre.

Avec un soupir mental, l'enfant repoussa la brûlure de ses poumons jusqu'à ce que des papillons noirs flottent devant ses yeux.

Ses puces devaient être noyées maintenant.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la vase pour remonter à la surface qu'il creva en prenant une grande inspiration.

Il faisait chaud, aussi resta-t-il nu le temps que ses vêtements sèchent.

Qui pourrait-il choquer ici ?

Personne….

######################

La France….

Sage referma son manteau de voyageur sur ses épaules.

Il avait quitté le Sanctuaire sans rien dire à personne.

Tout juste avait-il prévenu Molcoss, le Verseau, qu'il serait injoignable quelques jours…semaines…peu importait.  
Le vieux Verseau savait quoi faire.

S'il se déplaçait à présent avec une canne, le vieillard avait encore l'esprit vif. S'il n'avait pas attendu son élève pour la guerre à venir, il serait sans doute déjà mort. Mais le vieux papy était plus borné que la mort elle-même.

Avec amusement, il expliquait à Sage que lui et la Dame la Mort avaient un marché. Il aurait le temps de former un élève puis partirait avec elle.

Sage le croyait.

Molcoss était assez borné pour tenir la Dame a distance a la force de sa langue acérée.

Sage avait commencé par faire un saut à Paris.

La ville sourdait de quelque chose d'inquiétant.  
Les rapports qu'ils recevaient régulièrement de toutes les cours d'Europe avaient raison. Il se passait, il allait se produire quelque chose. D'ici combien de temps, il ne savait. Mais d'ici trente ans, il en était persuadé, le pays aurait changé.

Deux jours dans la capitale lui avait suffit.

Il avait acheté un cheval avant de suivre son instinct.

Il lui avait fallut changer de monture à de nombreux relais de poste avant d'arriver "ici".

Il aurait pu se téléporter, tout simplement, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer de quelque façon que ce soit celui qui l'attendait. Si celui qu'il pensait trouver était bien celui qu'il espérait, peut-être pourrait-il sentir sa présence.

Peut-être…

"- Vous ne devriez pas aller vers l'est." Le prévint le responsable du relais de poste alors qu'il mettait pied a terre.

Sage ne voulait pas trouver l'enfant autrement qu'a pied.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Il y a eut la peste il y a quelques années. Un village entier a disparu. Et depuis, leurs âmes tuent des gens."

Cela attira immédiatement l'intérêt du Pope d'Athéna.

"- C'est-à-dire ?"

"- Il y a des gens qui disparaissent. On ne les retrouve jamais. Ceux qui ont pu passer ont dit avoir vu la nuit des boules lumineuses bleues dans la maison du sorcier qui a rendu malade les gens. Même le prêtre est mort !"

Des boules bleues ? Des âmes peut-être ?

"- Un sorcier ?"

"- Une engeance de démon si vous m'en croyez !" Souffla l'homme en se signant. "Un gamin qui a eut le diable au corps. Ils l'ont brûlés avec le reste de sa famille mais ça n'a pas empêché la contagion. Plusieurs villages ont été désertés. Et la nuit…. Il y a ces hurlements qui montent des ruines, les boules bleues et les flammes parfois. On dit qu'elles dansent à la pleine lune lorsque les âmes de ses victimes implorent pour être libérées du sortilège."

Sage camoufla son excitation croissante. Un petit crabe ! C'était forcement un petit crabe !

"- Merci pour vos paroles mais je dois quand même y aller."

"- Vous allez vous faire tuer."

Sage eut un sourire apaisant.

"- Non… Mais par contre, je vais libérer ceux qui pourraient encore arpenter ses terres en souffrance."

Le chef du relais de poste leva les yeux sur l'homme, le détaillant pour la première fois. Un petit frisson envahit l'humain. L'être qu'il avait devant lui était étrange…..

"- Je vais exorciser ces lieux" Insista Sage pour rassurer l'homme. "Quand je serais partit, il n'y aura plus rien pour vous effrayer.

Et l'homme le cru.

###############

Fred s'était caché derrière un pan de mur à moitié écroulé.

Il avait sentit une présence.  
C'était elle qui l'avait réveillé.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il savait que l'homme qui approchait était fort. Sans doute assez pour le tuer et le libérer.

Il en était heureux.

Du haut de ses sept ans, le petit garçon avait une conscience aigue de sa propre existence et de sa place dans le monde.

Il n'était qu'un déchet qui finirait par pourrir dans le sol, comme les corps des gens qu'il tuait pour se nourrir. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. C'était comme le chat qui tuait la souris. Pour l'instant, il avait toujours été le chat. Maintenant, il serait peut-être la souris et servirait à nourrir cet homme qui avançait tranquillement dans les ruines.  
Mais contrairement aux souris, il ne se laisserait pas tranquillement courser et manger. Lui avait des griffes de chat et se défendrait bec et ongle pour protéger sa vie. Même s'il s'en fichait un peu en fait. Ce serait juste quelques minutes amusantes pour changer.

L'enfant s'assit immédiatement, les âmes de sa famille vinrent voleter autours de lui.

Il gagnait toujours un peu de réconfort avec elles, comme elles gagnaient du soulagement à sa présence.

Malgré son intérêt pour les petites bulles bleues, l'enfant sentit parfaitement s'approcher l'homme.

Du coin de l'œil, il le détailla.

Il était…étrange…  
Cela le perturba.

L'homme était différent de toute ce qu'il avait pu voir ou imaginer.

Ce n'était pas un chasseur ni un guerrier au premier abord. Il n'était pas musclé ou puissant

L'homme était fin comme sa maman, avec des hanches étroites et découplées.

Il portait une espèce de longue tunique blanche sur des bottes blanches en cuir.

Sous son bras, il portait une espèce de casque bizarre, comme une icône un peu… comme s'il représentait quelque chose en plus d'une soupière lourde a se mettre sur la tête.

Le petit garçon se souvenait vaguement que sa maman avait râlé plus d'une fois contre ses frères aînés. Les gamins prenaient souvent ses marmites pour jouer aux chevaliers. Lui avait été trop jeune pour jouer à ça…

Le regard de l'enfant s'alluma soudain lorsqu'il vit les bijoux au cou de l'inconnu. Leur valeur marchande ne l'intéressait que peu, mais ils brillaient et étaient joli. Ils seraient beau attachés au dessus de son nid, frappés par le soleil….

L'homme vit soudain les âmes et eut un geste de surprise qui ne fut pas raté pour l'enfant.

"- Ouai, ce sont des âmes. T'arrive à les voir ?"

L'inconnu baissa un regard doux sur l'enfant. Plus doux que n'avait jamais été celui de son père.

"- ce sont les membres de ta famille ?"

Fred baissa les yeux, gêné par le ton tendre de l'homme. Il était vraiment étrange avec ses cheveux long et parme. Comme s'il n'appartenait pas à son monde. Etait-ce l'ange de la mort qui venait finalement le chercher ? Si c'était lui, la mort n'était peut-être pas si cruelle.

"- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, le vieux, personne ne sait quand la mort peut frapper….mais eux, ce ne sont que des détritus… "

L'homme se rapprocha encore.

L'enfant serra les doigts sur le couteau dans sa poche.

"- Quel est ton nom ?"

"- Mon nom ? hé…"

Il bondit, le couteau dressé. Sans attendre, il entailla le torse de l'homme. Il n'était pas si fort n'est ce pas ? L'inconnu l'attrapa par le poignet.

Une sueur de terreur coula le long du dos de l'enfant.

"- Toi comme messager de la mort, petit brigand ?" S'amusa presque l'Atlante. "Cela ruinerait la réputation du Dieu de la Mort !"

L'enfant gronda, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

"- Je t'ai eu bâtard ! Tu va crever comme les autres, tu vas…"

Les paroles de Fred moururent sur ses lèvres. Sous la tunique blanche, presque une robe de prêtre finalement, l'homme portait….

"- une armure d'or ?"

L'enfant se détendit.

"- Ha…je comprends… C'est mon tour à présent." Oui, cet inconnu devait bien être un ange de la mort finalement. Il n'y avait aucune peur à avoir. Il allait mourir et rejoindre tous les autres qui pourrissaient sous terre. " Tue moi vite, vieil homme, j'ai trop attendu."

Sage reposa doucement l'enfant au sol.

Combien de morts avait-il vu pour n'avoir ainsi aucune valeur de la vie ? Ce pauvre enfant semblait dédaigneux de tout.

"- Il y a très longtemps, tous les miens sont mort… Sans doute sont-ils eux aussi entrain de finir de pourrir quelque part… mais leur vie a eut une importance, ils ont vécut jusqu'à la limite leur existence…. Peux-tu en dire autant ? Veux-tu vraiment mourir ?"

Le regard bleu de l'enfant transperça l'adulte avec un mélange d'incompréhension, de peur et….ho pas beaucoup, mais c'était une infime lueur d'espoir que le pope voyait dans ce regard trop mature.

"- Ils n'étaient qu'un grain de poussière dans un océan d'ordure sans doute, comme toi…"

"- Et alors !" Eclata la voix du petit garçon, de plus en plus effrayé. "Je suis quoi moi alors !"

Où était sa place ? Ses propres amis avaient voulu le brûler vif. Tous étaient morts et il était resté seul à survivre. Des gens étaient venu plein de fois pour le tuer. Et maintenant on lui disait qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple tas de merde ? Ha ! Quelle plaisanterie !

"- je comprends pas."

Sage posa une main sur le crâne de l'enfant.

Immédiatement, il sentit la chaleur de sa présence, une acceptation que l'enfant n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir donné.

Un cosmos naissant…..

Doucement, le pope effleura ce cosmos sauvage du sien.

Comme un poulain effrayé se calme sous la main apaisante de son palefrenier, le cosmos hiératique se calma quelque peu. Incisif et piquant, il n'était plus aussi agressif.

"- Viens avec moi si tu veux savoir… Nous sommes tous les parties d'un grand tout, nos vies ont chacune leur place, même pour le peu de temps qu'elles durent… Viens avec moi au Sanctuaire…."

Le bambin releva finalement les yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas les paroles de cet homme étrange.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore en vie

Il se sentait juste totalement épuisé.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque l'inconnu le souleva de terre.

Il se contenta de se serrer contre lui.

Il s'endormit.

Il était à la maison.

Sage lui caressa les cheveux une dernière fois avant de se téléporter avec lui au Sanctuaire.  
Son petit brigand…


End file.
